This is Fate
by Filiola.Fauni
Summary: This is a Sequel to my post season 9 Story "Love is an always magic", I recommend to read that first. Includes a lot of fluffiness about Cristina and Owen's life with May. Chapter 4 is M-Rated! Like you may know from my previous Story: I always try to write as in-character as possible. And again: English is not my native language.
1. The Source of Life

1. The Source of Life

Cristina just fed May for the very first time and she thought it was fascinating that this child lived because of her, that it had grown within her, that it had just come out of her, that she, Cristina Yang, was able to nourish a child. May lived because of her, because hers and Owen's love for each other had been too strong to resist any longer and they had lost themselves in making love that night almost eight months ago. She and Owen were May's source of life. Right then with May in her arms sucking hungrily on her nipple making small noises it seemed only right and natural that something so beautiful like their daughter evolved from something so passionate and heated and full of desperate love like their love-making.  
Owen still sat behind her supporting her back so she could sit upright his hands reaching around her supporting her hold on May. She was glad he was there right behind her in more than one way, because she needed his strength in more than one way. She was exhausted and overwhelmed and he was there to hold her. She was afraid and felt overstrained and he was there to soothe her, to tell her they would be alright, to be with her, to take her hand leading her into this huge life he imagined, showing her all the miracles she had never known they existed. They hadn't talked much, but there were no words which needed to be spoken then. And as he had said May was beautiful she had heard the tears in his voice. She didn't know it was possible but right in that very moment she loved this man, whose breath was tickling her ear, more than ever before. And she felt a kind of love she had never felt before for this small new life in her arms. _My heart must have used the space May left behind to grow to twice its size._ She thought.

Arizona, the pediatric surgeon in charge entered the room and wheeled an incubator for babies in.

"May needs to sleep in an incubator for at least one week, because she is that small and light." She told them. They just nodded without looking up, Arizona took a closer look at May.

"Congratulations." She whispered while patting Owen's shoulder and left them alone again smiling to herself. Shortly afterwards Meredith arrived with a bag full of Cristina's stuff and old baby clothes. She wanted to say something but as she saw that idyllic and peaceful picture of Owen holding Cristina, both staring down at May who sucked happily she stopped herself and didn't interrupt this peaceful silence. From where she stood now she could only see the back of May's head with that whole lot of black hair. It had dried by now and you could see some of the longer strands form lovely curls. She approached the bed, Owen looked up at her and smiled.

"Wanna get to know your goddaughter?" He asked.

"Oh my god, she's so incredibly small! And… I'm sorry to say this, Cristina, but she definitely is cute."

"No she is stunning!" Cristina demanded still not looking up. "Okay and cute." She added, glanced up for a split second and continued watching May who blinked exhaustedly. Soon May fell asleep and watching that sleeping figure in her arms Cristina felt her own exhaustion.

"Owen, you have to take her from my arms, I feel like I'll fall asleep any second now." Owen climbed off of the bed and carefully took May from Cristina's arms. She fell back into the cushions and closed her eyes. Soon some small snores from her could be heard.

"Okay, I'll better leave now. I'll drop in tomorrow!" Meredith whispered and left. Owen made himself comfortable in a chair next to Cristina's bed and watched May sleeping for a long time until he himself felt tired. He put May into the incubator and fell asleep right on that chair.

* * *

Cristina stayed in bed for the whole next two days sleeping a lot. Everyone of their friends visited her and brought a little present for May. Callie had brought a whole lot of old clothes of Sophia which fitted way better than Bailey's old clothes, because Sophia had been a premature baby as well. Unfortunately they were mostly pink, but after Cristina had searched she had found some clothes which she thought were okay. So May wore green with yellow flowers today. With pleasure Cristina had found the body suit with that heart Cristina had painted at Callie's silly baby shower a few years ago. She had to laugh out loud as she found the one Karev had painted with light blue, so it looked like a resident's scrubs. They looked as good as new – she doubted Callie had ever dressed Sophia with that. She decided the one with the heart she had painted herself would be her favorite, but right now they were much too big for May. She thought of that time when she had painted it, she could have never imagined she herself would have a baby some time.

And there she sat the third day in that hospital bed. She was alone with May: Owen was home building up a crib and a changing table for her. May looked up at her, occasionally moving her head against Cristina's breast like a woodpecker, forming an 'O' with her mouth.

"You can't be hungry again. I just fed you, do you remember? Like five minutes ago." May softly started to cry. Cristina sighed.

"You're bored, too – right? At least I can't stand lying in this bed any longer. Wanna see if we can find anything interesting around?" With that she got up. She wrapped May into a cloth and slung it around her neck so she would rest against her chest. She took on her slippers and sneaked out of her room. Firstly she went to the attendings' lounge which she found empty. She took her lab coat from the cupboard and put it on. She didn't want it to be too obvious she was only wearing a pajama. After she had studied the board she made her way to the gallery of OR 3 and watched Dr. Russell's surgery which was way more interesting than sitting in her hospital room all day at least to her. May obviously disagreed for she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Owen had arrived at the hospital and got worried as he didn't find his girls in their room. He hurried out in search of them asking everybody for them who would come across his way. Finally Callie said she had seen her.

"Yeah, she was sneaking around here a while ago, wearing a lab coat over her pjs. She headed over there" She pointed to her right. "I guess she was making her way to the OR wing." Owen literally ran there and chuckled as he found her sitting in the gallery watching Dr. Russel's surgery.

"Hey!" He sat next to her and kissed May's soft cheek. He liked how she smelled – she smelled new, like only babies smell. Cristina turned to him smiling. He wanted to tell her she couldn't just walk around the hospital with May without telling anybody where they were, he wanted to tell her she should rest some more time, but he couldn't.

"Gosh, I love you." He said instead. Her smile got wider and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I guess I better go back now." She said.

"You better" He agreed. "Mary said you could go home tomorrow, but May has to stay some more time, she still is very light and has to sleep in the incubator."

"I know. But I'm telling you I can't stay home for long! I need to work!"

"I will stay home for some time. By the way: I bought color today so I can paint May's room tonight."

"Which color?"

He just smiled mischievously.

"No you didn't, did you? You didn't buy pink!"

"You'll see when you get home."


	2. In the Depths of his Heart

_**I heard Sandra Oh is going to leave the show after season 10 and that really killed my day. So, I had to write something happy-sappy to brighten up my mood. I hope I can brighten up yours, too!**_

2. In the Depths of his Heart

Finally it was time to take May home, she had gained enough weight the last days and besides her parents were two highly trained surgeons – so it would be quite a challenge to get seriously sick in their care. Owen had prevented Cristina to sneak into the room he had furnished and painted for May before May would be home. Now it was time to finally show her his work and he was excited. Mostly he was excited May was home.

Few times back in those times Cristina and him had been married and lived here he had allowed himself to imagine how it would be like if there in this house Cristina had bought for them he held his child. Few times he had imagined how it would look like. Few times he had imagined Cristina's eyes sparkling with joy when she would hold their child. But mostly he had kept those thoughts as deep as possible inside his mind, because it had been too painful to think about this secret dreams. And later he had tried to tell himself he did not need that, he had told himself a life with only Cristina would be enough. After she had again broken up with him, telling him she could not give him what he needed, after trying to move on, he was sure of one thing, despite the need to be a father: He could never be truly happy without her. And he had given up that dream which had formed itself in the depths of his heart since the day he met Cristina: Being with her, being her child's father. But now she had given this to him, what he had been trying to force himself to give up.

And now there he was: Holding his lovely daughter who had those wild curls and too him always warm shining eyes of her mother. May was the most precious thing he had ever held in his arms. She was so small and seemed so fragile. And in silence he swore he would protect her from everything, nothing should ever harm her.

"So now I'm allowed to see May's new room?" Cristina interrupted his thoughts. "You know I'm not fond of surprises?"

"I know very well, but I thought maybe May is. Are you, little May?" He addressed May, Cristina raised her eyebrows. May didn't respond, but blinked up at him. He headed to her room and opened the door. He had painted it light green with yellow flowers knowing Cristina would hate pink. He had smiled the whole time while painting it.

"Wow, okay – it's not pink. That's something."

"You like it?"

"I… well, I do."

"Great!" He was all smiles. "Shall I make some dinner?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving! After all I still have to eat enough for both of us."

"Okay, I already prepared some lasagna in the morning. It should only be a few minutes." With that he handed May to her.

"I think I should maybe change her diaper." She sniffed at her and grimaced. He laughed, before he could have never imagined his Cristina changing a baby's diaper. _I'm a doctor, I can handle that poopy diaper!_ She had told him but much to his amusement she had used gloves as she had first changed May. He quickly went to the kitchen area and set up the table for dinner and warmed up the lasagna. As he was done he peeked into May's room. Cristina was still busy changing her and talked to her in a low voice.

"Take a look around, May! Have you seen all this? Your daddy painted the whole room for you! Have you seen how excited and happy he was? Well, I guess you have seen him only happy, because he always is, when he's with you." She paused for a moment. "Do you wanna call him 'daddy'? I bet he would want that. Well, you can call me whatever you like. I'm your mother. I think you know that pretty well, but I still cannot believe it myself. So… you can call me 'mom'. But if you're fond of minimizations, you can call me 'mommy' as well. Hm… well… if you don't do 'mommy' or 'mom' you could also call me Cristina for that's my name, you know. But that would be kind of weird." She had finished changing her and sighed. "You cannot even talk by now, so just decide when you're old enough. Who knows, maybe 'mommy' will be your first word. But maybe it's 'daddy'. He would definitely love that." She took her up and held her so she could look over her shoulder. "He loves you very much. And so do I." She kissed May's cheek and noticed Owen in the doorway. She slightly blushed.

"Did you hear all that gooey stuff coming out of my mouth?"

"I did. I won't tell anybody. I promise." He chuckled.

He thought he was the luckiest man that he was allowed to get to know all those soft sides of this woman. She would never share this with other people. He walked over to them. He kissed May's soft cheek and then kissed Cristina's lips in the tenderest way, trying to express everything he felt for her with that sweet kiss, because he knew his words would fail right now.


	3. More than I can ask for

_**Thank you very much for all those sweet reviews for the first two chapters: My heart always jumps when I read I got a new Review!**_

3. More than I can ask for

Cristina lay in her bed spooned by Owen whose right arm was wrapped around her his nose nuzzling her neck. She watched May's sleeping form in the cradle next to her bed. They had decided to let her sleep in their room for the first weeks, because when she woke up in the middle of the night – and she often did – she only cried so softly you could barely hear it let alone wake up when she was in her room.

She was five weeks old now and she had visibly grown. Cristina had started to work again three weeks after the birth – she just could not stand being home anymore. She had needed to cut. Therefore it was now Owen's turn to stay home, he had entrusted Bailey with the temporary chiefly responsibility and stayed home with a lot of bottles with Cristina's frozen mother's milk. Well, he stayed home but often he took May with him to the hospital. He would drive over and carry her in her baby-car-seat around or if the weather let him, he would just walk over and carry her in a cloth slung at his chest letting her hear his heartbeat.

He would sit in the gallery of Cristina's favorite OR and watch her perform surgery and lowly tell May what her mother did right then and what a genius she too would become one day. Or if Cristina didn't have surgery he would visit her in her lab and she could breastfeed May, because May preferred that a lot, she didn't like those plastic bottles but demanded for Cristina's warm and soft nipples and breasts and Owen thought he could totally comprehend that. They often had lunch together in the cafeteria and the other female doctors would queue up to hold May.

And Cristina absolutely enjoyed when Owen would come around carrying May and she could spend some time with the man she loved and her precious daughter while she did what she loved to do: Work. When she was in her lab she often glanced at the clock wondering if Owen comes over that day to let have May her lunch right from the source. She would tell him her recent progress concerning her clinical trial and the newest hospital gossip while May would suck at her nipple and Owen would tell her what he and May did that day so far, if she had smiled, if she had cried, if they had took a walk or visited the hospital's nurse station, where the nurses were totally in love with the chief's daughter.  
Or when she was in surgery she would glance up at the gallery where Owen often stood talking to May about the magic of medicine. And she could not help herself but smile beneath her surgical mask imagining what a genius May for sure would become one day. She already felt proud in advance.

Life right now felt perfect to her, she would have never thought a child would fit so well in her life. She knew Owen would start to work as well and not in remote future, but they would bring May to daycare in the hospital and they could visit her over the day if they felt like it.

But still there was one thing she wanted and had thought about a lot, what she knew needed to be discussed but she feared to do it.

She squeezed Owen's hand and he responded with kissing her neck and she knew it was the right time – if there ever was a right time. _Now or never!_ She told herself.

"Owen? You're still awake, aren't you?"

"Mhh…" He made as a response.

"There's something I need to tell you…" She trailed off and closed her eyes. She didn't know how he would react and she was afraid he would be mad, or sad or disappointed. He obviously sensed her discomfort and made her turn around to look her into the eyes. Even if it was quite dark and the room was only lit by the street lamps outside his eyes sparkled blue and for one short minute she lost herself flying away into that clear-blue sky.

"You can tell me anything." He cupped her face. "Just go ahead!"

"You know…" she took a deep breath, "I love May, I love her like I never thought I would be capable to. She makes me happy. And I love how happy you are, what makes me happy, too. And you know I love you. Like crazy!" He put a finger onto her lips to silence her.

"I know all that Cristina, and you know I feel the same. But I'm pretty sure that wasn't what you wanted to tell me. Just tell me." He smiled softly and blew a light kiss on her mouth. She turned to him with her whole body and caressed his cheek, tracing the lines.

"I don't want to have another child." She tried to read in Owen's face – she used to be very good reading his feelings just from his eyes – but somehow she couldn't see any reaction.

"I know, Cristina, I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I know. I know you love May, I know you love me. But I also know who you are, I know what you want." He kissed her again. "I gave up that dream. I gave up that dream I had of you and our child. But now here I lay in our bed holding you, kissing you and our enchanting daughter sleeps in a cradle next to our bed waiting for her appetite to return to wake us up and get fed. You gave that to me. You said once you're not hearing my hopes and dreams – but you did. Even more: You brought up the hopes and found those dreams within me which I tried to shut down. You heard me. And this is all I can ask for – no this is more than I can ask for. I don't want children – you know plural. I want this child. May. Because she is ours, yours and mine. I want you and her, that's all I need. And she's going to grow up, we'll have enough trouble with one child. And you heard me, Cristina, and so I hear you." He finished his little speech. Cristina was relieved, she had never expected an answer like this and still a part of her wondered if Owen had really understood what she had said.

"So I planned to get myself sterilized. I can't make it undone once I did that, you know that? It's not just about now, it's about ever." She wanted to make sure he knew the full extent.

"I know." He repeated. "Are you aware of the fact you will have to rest for a few more days after that operation?"

"I am." She sighed. "I'm going to ask Leoni for her next available appointment to get that done."

"Okay. I have May and I have you, that's all I need." He smiled an honest smile and nuzzled with his nose against her cheek and kissed her again his tongue tenderly invading her mouth. With one hand he caressed her breast through the cloth of her nightgown and she passed her hands over his strong chest silently admiring his muscles.

"You should try to sleep, you have surgery at seven tomorrow and May's appetite won't let us sleep the whole night." He said and pulled back. She knew – and felt unequivocally where his loins touched her thigh – he desired her and his body was yearning to make love to her, but he knew her body still wasn't in the right state for that. She smiled an apologetic smile and he understood she was sorry it still wasn't their time.

"I think you can tell: I'm really looking forward to _that_."

"Oh I can tell!" She said and gave him a wicked grin. "Me too, by the way."

"So I'll keep this excited anticipation. Sleep tight."

She laughed.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart."

_**So, I hope you enjoyed reading what my dreamy mind made up today. Despite everything that's going to happen in season 10 and after, we know they're made for each other. And I think their love can live because of us, because we can write what we wanna write!**_


	4. Love me tender

_**Okay Folks, I really blushed writing this chapter, because it is so M-rated. Stop reading half-way if you are not into that.**_

4. Love me tender

Nine-weeks-old May lay in her new playpen Owen had just set up and watched those toys that were hanging from her equally new play-trapeze above her head. She just blinked up at them and watched them intently just like her parents watched her. Owen touched a little hanging giraffe so that it swung and jingled. May smiled a toothless smile – the brightest and most heart-melting smile Owen thought, he had ever seen. Her smiled was reflected on the faces of her parents. She moved her hands above her head and – probably coincidently – touched the parrot next to the giraffe also jingling in response.

"Did you see that? Do you think she did that on purpose?" Cristina asked excitedly.

"She's only two months old, but I'm sure we have the most intelligent baby. So we could pretend she did it on purpose." Owen admiringly watched his daughter.

"Of course she is. She already smiled with only six weeks – and she's a premature baby! That's so early! She is the most intelligent baby ever!" Owen chuckled given so much enthusiasm of Cristina.

"Well I see, you are going to do the braggy."

"That's what I am good at."

May still moved her hands a lot and one hand ended by chance up in her mouth, her eyes grew wide realizing there was something in her mouth and she started to suck at her own hand making her parents laugh. Unfortunately she wasn't aware of the fact that if she kept moving that hand it would leave her mouth again. So she kept moving her hand and interrupted her own sucking. She looked taken aback and then started to cry. Owen and Cristina both laughed about so much clumsy cuteness and then Cristina picked her up.

"Wanna have some dinner, May? You know it's time for it, right?" May stopped crying the moment Cristina's hands touched her and her face changed into a smile again. Cristina sat on the couch to feed her, Owen cleaned up the dishes from their dinner.

After he had finished he found a nearly-sleeping Cristina and a still sucking May on the couch.

"Hey, May! Daddy is going to tuck you in, okay? Mummy is so tired from being a Cardio Goddess. We saw her today doing that kickass heart-lung transplant, remember?" He took May from Cristina's arms.

"Sleep tight, May!" She gave her a kiss on the cheek and took in the pleasant smell of her skin. Owen went over to May's room, changed her diaper and sang a lullaby. She had fallen asleep while he had sung and he then tucked her in. They had moved the cradle to May's room a week ago. By now she would only wake up once a night and you could almost set a clock when she would wake up and demand for food. Also her voice had become stronger.

He went back to the living-room and discovered a now definitely-sleeping Cristina. He smiled and took her into his arms carrying her over to their bedroom. He took off her shoes and jeans while she still slept. He tenderly passed his hands over the soft skin of her legs and kissed her thigh admiring her beauty. He could feel desire growing inside of him and quickly covered her with the blanket. They still hadn't had sex yet because of the birth and Cristina's sterilization two and a half weeks ago and he wanted to give her the time she needed until she could enjoy it again as much as he would do. So he himself changed his clothes and made himself comfortable next to her. Soon he fell asleep.

At first he dreamed nothing in particular but then he suddenly felt desire growing inside of him again. He dreamed of that night that had changed his whole life again. He saw Cristina sitting on his lap and felt the light touch of her hands on his face. He dreamed of kissing her desperately and undressing her. He heard her begging for him. He dreamed of tasting her juices on his tongue. He felt himself finally entering her and pushing his hard length deep inside of her and dreamed of her face full of desire and lust. He moaned her name and then he woke up.

The images vanished but the desire and the feeling of him inside of her stayed and as he opened his eyes realizing it was still dark in their room he saw it, the most arousing thing he ever saw while waking up: Cristina wasn't asleep anymore but had pulled of his shorts, his member in her mouth sucking it in the most mind-blowing way.

"Oh my-" he groaned. Cristina looked up discovering him awake. In the dark he could see her eyes sparkling wickedly as she kept driving him crazy. Leaning back again he reached with one hand into her curls enjoying the sensation of her tongue caressing his tip and her lips closing tightly around him. Soon he lost all control jerking back and forth and moaning he came with such a force into her mouth he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Panting for air he hissed her name and kissed her fiercely making him pant again. She smiled a loving smile and stroked his cheek.

"You woke up."

"Definitely. Never woke up better or more aroused." He kissed her again tasting himself inside of her.

"Me too, by the way." She smiled wickedly. He understood at once and helped her strip off all of her clothes. She leaned back in the cushions ready to enjoy. He caressed her still slightly curved stomach. He knew she didn't like it that her body wasn't in that perfect shape yet but he didn't mind at all. Looking at it he was always remembered of what she did for him. Thinking of May a smile flitted across his face.

He kissed his way up to her breasts, caressed them and lightly licked at her nipples.

"Mhhh…" she made. He felt himself being aroused again. He bent down to her center and kissed her inner thighs.

"I'll be careful and tender. Tell me if I hurt you." He told her.

"Love me tender." She whispered jokingly and pushed his head back down between her thighs. And that's what he did. He reached out with his tongue and lightly touched her clit, then started licking it in the tenderest way. She gasped and grasped into his hair and started moaning. Slowly his licking became harder and she squirmed beneath his touch. As her sighs and moans were that loud he was glad May was sound asleep and wasn't the type to wake up by noises. He started sucking and licking at the same time and brought her right over the edge.

He kissed his way up to her face leaving trails of her juice on her body and watched his panting love of his life recover from her high. Seeing her in this state he wasn't able anymore not to be inside of her. Slowly he entered her never losing eye-contact.

"You feel so… amazing." He gasped, she still wasn't able to say anything at all but started groaning again.

"Does it hurt?" He asked breathing heavily. He was still a little worried.

"Owen…" She hissed. "Just do it!" She grabbed his butt and slung her legs around him. "Please!" She added. He needed no other invitation but started moving. At first slowly but as he felt the tension growing inside of him he quickened his pace until he felt he couldn't hold back anymore. Meanwhile her moans were as loud as ever and she came twice. He spilled himself within her during her second orgasm. He broke down above her and hid his face at her neck under her curls.

For some time none of them was able to say anything and they kept their silence after they had recovered – just kissing and telling how much they were in love without actually saying anything. Finally Cristina took a look at her alarm clock.

"Great timing – it's 2:25a.m." She said with a sigh. "May's going to wake up in a few minutes. I'll go and get her." With that she got up put on her panties and a shirt and left the room. Shortly after he could hear May crying and Cristina came back carrying a widely awake May. She put her down in the bed to take of her shirt again and Owen kissed May, who smiled as she saw her Daddy. Cristina started feeding her and he watched them admiringly. After some time both Cristina and May fell asleep like they always did. Owen carefully lifted May from Cristina's arms and carried her into her room, checked her diaper and tucked her in again – like he always did. He went back into bed and peacefully fell asleep next to Cristina.


	5. Bright and shiny

5. Bright and shiny

The alarm clock rang and Cristina hastily turned it off – she really hated that sound interrupting her sweet sleep. But as she felt Owen's arms sneaking around her caressing the skin of her stomach and thighs the feeling of being sorry for being woken up vanished soon. He kissed her shoulder and then hugged her really really tightly from behind so that she had to cough.

"Owen are you trying to crush me here? I'm not freaking out or something you don't have to do that!" Owen lowly laughed into her ear tickling her with his breath.

"It's just…." He paused and she felt him nuzzling his nose at her neck breathing in the scent of her hair and skin. "…very difficult not to crush you with all that love inside of me." She rolled her eyes out of a habit but also smiled. He lightly tickled her stomach, giggling she took his hand and kissed it.

"Well, I can tell in a certain part of your anatomy one could find a lot of _love_ right now." She said suggestively and teasingly moved her butt where she could feel him definitely being hard. Owen chuckled and softly moaned his open mouth pressed against her shoulder.

"There are many ways of loving someone – I can think of countless when it comes to you." He whispered and let his hand wander up to her breasts making her shiver.

"Any particular way in mind?" She asked huskily.

"Hmmm…"

She felt him taking off his boxers behind her.

"You know May's going to wake up in a few minutes. Her appetite's always very punctual." She mumbled.

"My appetite's very punctual as well. We'll be quick." He softly bit into her earlobe and let one hand slit between her thighs.

"Owen…" She moaned and pressed herself against him. He helped her take off her slip and was just about to penetrate her when they actually heard May crying. They sighed in unison.

"Not quick enough." Cristina stated.

"We could set the alarm clock for 10 minutes earlier tomorrow." Owen suggested.

"That could be a solution." She said grinning.

"Do you want me to go and get her?" He offered. Cristina looked down on him and raised her eyebrows.

"No matter how old she is: A daughter should never see her father in _that_ state." She said and put her panties back on. He fell back on the bed laughing.

"Most daughters haven't got a mother like you are. It's clearly more difficult for me than it is for other fathers." He admitted. "And what about your state?"

"My _state_ isn't as-" She cleared her throat. "-obvious as yours." Still grinning she hurried away. May immediately stopped crying as she saw her and smiled widely. She was now 14 weeks old and able to grip things intentionally. She oddly produced a preference for gripping Cristina's hair and she silently cursed she forgot to do her hair up as May's little fingers intertwined with long strands of her hair.

"Have calmed down?" She asked Owen as she went back into the bedroom.

"For the most part." He said chuckling. "I'm not sure what will happen when you take off your shirt to feed her, but I've got this blanket to cover me in case." He shrugged.

"Good man." She said and sat down on the bed. "Now could you please help me take these" – she pointed at May's hands – "out of my hair?" Owen freed her little hands out of Cristina's hair and took her so Cristina could prepare herself for feeding May. He lifted her up in her hands and pretended she flew, May beamed.

"You probably shouldn't do that after I fed her because she would most definitely vomit upon you." Cristina commented.

Owen put her back down into his arms and placed a rattle in her hand (a lot of baby toys had miraculously found their way into Owen's and Cristina's bedroom). May soon managed to take the rattle into her mouth and sucked on it.

"You're so hungry again, aren't you? Mummy's gonna feed you and Daddy's going to take a shower and make some breakfast for us." Owen talked to his daughter and Cristina watched him amusedly. "You know, Daddy's going to work again today. But you're going to be in good care and we're going to visit you, when we have the time. And in the evening we'll come and take you home again, right?" He gave her a kiss and handed her over to Cristina so she could finally get fed.

With three months May was rather young to be in daycare but the hospital needed its Chief of surgery back: It was no longer possible to cover up for him without employing somebody new. So they had persuaded the hospital's daycare to make an exception and already take May (there come some advantages along with being Chief of Surgery or part-owning the hospital).

Cristina had absolutely enjoyed the time when Owen and May would daily visit her during work and was of course going to miss this, but she was also sure May would be great in daycare and she would just be in the same building. So if time would let her she could easily visit her. She knew Owen was a little uncomfortable about giving her away. He had spent so much time the last months with May – right now she kind of was a Daddy's girl. But he was also excited to get back into work. _He stayed home for more than two months! I would have gone crazy!_ Cristina thought.

As they arrived in the hospital they went together to the daycare. Kissing May on her little soft cheeks they said goodbye for the day – Cristina had not always been the type to show so much affection in public but she felt she had changed again since May was born: There were things that mattered and things that didn't. May and Owen mattered. Medicine mattered. Meredith mattered and some other friends, too. What other people thought didn't matter.

"Okay see you later then, I'll meet Bailey in ten minutes in the conference room." Owen kissed her goodbye. Cristina hurried off to prepare for the surgery scheduled for that morning.

At lunch Cristina quickly stuffed the food into her mouth.

"You seem to be quite in a hurry." Meredith stated. Cristina only chewed as a response.

"You don't have to say anything! I know you hurry up so you can visit May." She grinning continued. "Who would have ever thought Cristina would one day be a bright and shiny Mom!" Cristina glared at her.

"I am not bright and shiny. And I told May she could call me 'Cristina' if she would prefer that – well I think I'll offer that again when she can understand what I'm saying…"

"You didn't, did you?" Meredith laughed loudly.

"I always knew you were weird." Alex commented munching on his French fries. Cristina didn't even react to this.

"Oh come on, I'll go with you! We can visit her together!" Meredith got up and Cristina followed her.

"I can't stop myself from being bright and shiny because May is – and Owen is, too." Cristina confessed. "I see her and I hear an 'Aww' coming out of my mouth – I just can't help it." Theatrical she throws her hands up in the air.

"Kids just make you crazy." Meredith figured out.

"At least my sex-life isn't going to be ruined like yours was by Bailey."

"It was not just Bailey, I have two kids!"

"That's why I let my left-over tube be cut."

"How felt Owen about this anyway?"

"He was okay with it, he said something like 'You heard me and so I hear you.'"

"Wow… he's quite the romantic, isn't he?"

"Most definitely." She rolled her eyes. _But I like that._ They had reached the daycare.

"Oh, Dr. Yang, good you are here. I have to confess it's quite difficult to make May drink from that bottle." The daycare nurse addressed her handing her a loudly crying May. Cristina thought she had never heard her cry that loud. She took her into her arms and May immediately stopped and her face broke into a smile. Cristina had to laugh about that sudden change in her face.

"You are a weird baby." She said.

"Bright and shiny." Meredith added.

"May's not very into those plastic bottles, Owen apparently is the only person who gets her to drink from those." She reassured the nurse. "Is there a rather quiet room where I can um… feed her… myself." She glanced at her scrub top, she would have to take that off and she wouldn't do that in front of all those kids and nurses. She was led into a small room next door, Meredith followed her.

That evening Cristina found May with Owen in the conference room. He did paper-work and May slept in her baby-car-seat.

"Hey, I just went to get May, but they said you already picked her up an hour ago."

"Yeah, I finished surgery with Kepner and said I would want to see May. She joined me. Her voice can be really squeaky when she talks to a baby." He chuckled.

"I can really picture that!" Cristina laughed loudly.

"And then I figured I only had some paper work left to do and thought May wouldn't bother me doing that. And she didn't. Right? You didn't." He stroked May's head of black curls.

"She's asleep, she cannot hear you. Whatever."

Owen just shrugged.

"I thought I could set up a small playing area for her in that corner. She could just stay with me, when I only have to do paperwork."

"You just can't be separated from her, can you?"

"No." He said smiling.

"Let's go home." She said outstretching her hand for him and bent down to May. "May, we're going home now." She whispered and kissed her onto the cheek.

"She's asleep, she cannot hear you." Owen teased.


	6. Fairytales

**_Sorry my update wasn't as soon as usual, but I'm having a rough time at present. So here's a lot of cuteness for you:_**

6. Fairytales

Owen knelt in front of May's little play area he had set up in the conference room. He ought to read the finance report for the past year of the hospital but six-months-old May had cried to get his attention and he gave in willingly.

"Do you want to turn yourself around, little May? You will learn that soon, yeah. Shall I help you?" He asked her smiling widely. She blinked up at him and opened and closed her mouth making small noises.

"I will show you! You just give yourself a little push," he lifted one side of her so she lay on her side, "and then you let yourself roll over so you lie on your front side. But take care of your arms!" He let her roll onto her front. May looked amazed, with an open mouth she stared at her father.

"That's great, right? Now you have a better view of your little world. Look you can grab all those toys lying in front of you by yourself. Imagine you could turn around by yourself!" He smiled at her and nodded and made an encouraging face. She smiled in response and obviously wanted to tell him what she thought about all this. "Pfrrrt" she made producing little bubbles of spittle on her rosy full mouth. She blinked widening her dark eyes. Owen suspired and placed her on his lap so she still faced him.

"Oh May, you're just so perfect." He leaned forward and kissed her on her head of ebony curls. She thought she may have produced enough spit-bubbles and started babbling.

"Do you want to tell me a story?"

"Bbb bababa…. www…"

"Yes? Yes? Really? Wow, great!" Owen pretended to understand what she was babbling.

"Shall I tell you something? Today is Christmas Eve. Do you know what that means? Nah, you don't – how should you know? Last Christmas I didn't even know you were already on your way, and your mummy didn't either. At that time we even weren't a couple but I just loved her too much. You're a love child." May's mouth formed an 'o' and she held Owen's fingertip in her small hand.

"However, now we're waiting for your Mummy to scrub out and then we'll drive home and we'll bathe you and then we'll drive over to Derek's and Meredith's house and have a Christmas Dinner with all our friends – just like last year but now you are there. It's all so much brighter with you." He chuckled as she managed to drag his fingertip into her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Mummy isn't into Christmas Parties but I persuaded her to come." He added.

"That's right!" Cristina's voice said suddenly as she entered the room. She made a beeline for May and laughed loudly at the sight of her sucking eagerly on Owen's fingertip.

"Oh May, you can try as hard as you want but there won't come any milk out of it." May didn't seem to mind that at all but kept sucking.

"This feels very weird." Owen admitted. "How was surgery?"

"Awesome, the guy lives – you can tell the Chief all thanks are to Dr. Yang!" She bent down, her face only inches away from his.

"This Dr. Yang seems to be an excellent surgeon." He freed his hand which May sucked on and dragged her even closer reaching behind her neck and whispered. "I have to confess I think she is hot, this Dr. Yang, she makes me think of dirty things."

"She does? But I think I have to disappoint you: I heard she's in love with the Chief of Surgery – I bet I heard them in the on-call room yesterday. And they definitely weren't sleeping."

"Oh, it's a pity – I'm so jealous." May was either also jealous or just mad that Owen had pulled the fingertip out of her mouth: Anyway she made a face and started to cry. Cristina gave Owen a promising kiss and lifted May from his lap.

"Hey sweetie, have you missed your mama?" She asked her, Owen smiled hearing Cristina use a term of endearment. "I bet you did, I missed you anyway!"

"Let's head home, I promised her we would bathe her."

"Yeah she loves it. May, you are going to stun all our friends because you are so perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect!" With each 'perfect' Cristina kissed her on her cheeks, nose and forehead, May squeaked of laughter.

Later that day after they had bathed May, what she very much enjoyed, Owen took her wrapped in a blanket to her room to dress her while Cristina got herself into the shower. He had promised her that he would not choose one of those pink dresses that Sophia once owned. He rubbed her damp hair dry and put her on the changing table. May giggled when he tickled her belly and kissed her small feet. He picked a red dress with white dots for May. Funnily enough he loved to dress her.

"You are a beauty. I just can't stop myself from kissing your chubby cheeks!" And he did once, twice… In fact her cheeks had gotten a little chubby over the past months – thanks to May's big appetite.

"Shall we practice turning around again? Remember: You give yourself a push and then roll over."

Lying on her front side May grabbed a sock of hers in front of her – and of course she quickly took it into her mouth.

"Oh that doesn't taste too well. You should pick something else to stuff into your mouth."

"I'm done!" Cristina said entering May's room as Owen tried to remove the sock out of May's hand and mouth.

"You always get everything into your mouth and suck on it." She said to May. "I bet if we held her near a pane and let her suck on it she would just keep hanging there – like a suction cup. Wouldn't you?" She passed her hand through May's hair. "She looks like a fly agaric, by the way." She adds observing her.

"No, she looks like the fairy princess of all fly agarics. Right, May?" Owen corrected her with a serious face.

"You have read too many fairytales."

_**I know there wasn't much story behind this, but I just needed some cuteness. I have got an idea for some drama in mind, maybe next chapter.**_


	7. Safe and Sound

7. Safe and Sound

It was five p.m. on a rainy Sunday. Cristina was home alone with eight-months-old May who lay on a blanket in the living room playing with some toys, babbling. Owen was on call and therefore he had been paged to come to the hospital for a trauma. Cristina read a book occasionally throwing a glance at happily playing May. She was now very able to turn around herself and she showed small attempts of crawling backwards by pushing herself with her hands over the floor. She threw a soft ball into the air and it landed right on top of her back making her giggle. Cristina smiled to herself – she just loved her daughter with her whole being. She had grown so fast – and she was totally enchanted by her.

Torn out of her thoughts she heard her cell phone ring. She sighed and got up hurrying to hers and Owen's bedroom where she had left it. As she reached her drawer the phone stopped ringing – whoever called just hung up.

"Damn" she muttered looking at the screen to find out who called. She wasn't sure whose number this was – it looked kind of familiar to her. She stopped in her movement and tried to concentrate and remember whose number this was.

Suddenly she heard May cry, loudly. She had never heard her cry that loud – it was more like a scream. She ran back into the living room and looked around.

"May?"

May wasn't where she was supposed to be – she wasn't lying on her blanket playing happily with her baby toys. She could not see her at all, but she could most definitely hear her – and the noise came from downstairs. She ran to the staircase and looked down: May lay on the foot of the stairs on her back and screamed. Cristina almost flew downstairs and checked May's vitals which were all stable. Cautiously she picked her up and held her close.

"Shhh… Mama has got you…" She tried to soothe her but May wouldn't stop crying. In a state of shock Cristina placed May in her car-seat and got the keys. With her feet dressed only in slippers she got into the car, May still crying. Almost blind to the other traffic she drove to the hospital. She stopped her car right in the no-parking zone in front of the ER. As she bent over May to get her out of her seat something wet dropped from her face on the still crying May. Cristina touched her own face and realized there were tears.

Holding May close to her chest she entered the ER where she met April.

"Cristina? What happened?" She asked noticing Cristina's tears. The last time she had seen her crying was when she had operated on Derek with a gun pointed at her head.

"Where's Owen?" Cristina asked with a shaky voice.

"I… um… there was a trauma, but he must be finished in no time…"

"GET OWEN!" She demanded.

"Okay… He's in trauma room two… I just go." It only took 30 seconds until Owen hurried out of the trauma room with an alarmed face.

"What's going on?"

"Page Robbins!" Cristina told a near standing nurse. "She… needs an x-ray." She sobbed already on her way to the Lodox.

"But… what- what happened?" As Cristina sobbed even harder he soothingly stroked her back.

"I was distracted only for half a minute and when I came back she was on the foot of the stairs… screaming. She must have crawled there… I don't know. She fell three meters… She fell." Cristina still was in a state of shock, Owen had turned pale. He took May from her arms to place her in the Lodox but as May felt she was lying in there alone and none of her parents held her she screamed even louder.

"It's just 13 seconds May, you have to lie there for only 13 seconds." Cristina tried to calm May, or herself. Owen started the machine and held Cristina in his arms – both looking on the screen where the x-ray would be shown in no time. Fortunately there were no broken bones but her right forearm looked cracked. In this second Arizona arrived.

"What happened? I was paged 911!" She wanted to know. Cristina couldn't answer she bent down and tried to calm May, carefully without touching her right arm.

"May fell down one floor." Owen informed her.

"What?" Arizona examined the scans. "Okay, she seems to be lucky. The right arm is cracked – I think you already saw that. I would suggest a CT so we can be certain there are no internal bleedings." She put May on a gurney and was on her way to get May a CT. Cristina and Owen followed her after Owen told April to cover his trauma.

The CT was negative and after she had splinted May's arm she advised to let May sleep in the hospital overnight for observation.

As they were in her own patient's room Cristina lay down on a bed – they both planned to stay with May. Owen took her out of the crib.

"She might be hungry, it's already seven p.m." Cristina nodded and took off her shirt. She already started weaning May, but she thought it might calm May best if she would breast-feed her one last time. May stopped crying feeling the warmth of her mother, being so close to her. After she finished Owen put her on Cristina's chest – both of them were still upset and he thought they might calm better when they were near each other. He lay next to Cristina and kissed them.

Cristina felt much better with May so close, she stroked her head and her back. May was calm now, her head was turned to Owen and she looked him intently into the eyes, she grabbed a long strand of Cristina's hair and this time it didn't bother her.

"Are you tired, May? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Owen asked her and then started singing. Cristina watched him as he sang to their daughter, his eyes filled with love. She admired him. As he finished May was fast asleep.

"Owen…" Cristina whispered.

"Yes?" He caressed her cheek.

"It's my fault." Silent tears formed in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"No, it's not. It could have happened to anybody." He moved closer and kissed away her tears.

"But it happened to me and she was lucky – imagine what could have happened…" She trailed off.

"I don't want to imagine what could have happened. She was lucky and I am thankful. Maybe she has something like a guardian angel." He looked down at May and stroked her back.

"I always was afraid I would be a bad mother…" Cristina still wasn't calmed.

"Shhh… you are a great mother. May loves you so much. And you make me so happy." He gently kissed her on her lips. "And it's my fault. I never thought she would fit through the banisters. I will take tomorrow off and then I will make our home safe for her, okay?"

Cristina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Don't doubt yourself. You are… you are the most adorable woman in the whole world." He cupped her face. She smiled softly.

"And next Sunday we're both off and home, and I'm not on call and we're going to have a lazy day at home – just the three of us." Cristina nodded again. She felt Owen cuddling up to her, he buried his face at her neck and she felt his breath on her skin. With one arm he reached over her and May. She felt protected and secure, safe and sound.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back and kissed her neck.

* * *

_**I didn't made this up completely. This actually happened in my Family: My niece fell down the stairs when she was 11 months old - three meter through the air ( Idon't know how much feet that is). Somehow she fit through the banisters - noone ever thought it was wide enough for her. Miraculously she wasn't hurt at all. Now she is eight and healthy and smart.**_


	8. In a better place

8. In a better place

Late April showers pattered against the window on the Saturday evening May said "Dada" for the first time. Owen sat on the sofa in the living room with Cristina cuddled up against him both watching May while she crawled around the room spreading her toys in every possible corner. She was a very clumsy crawler and she still sat very unsteady falling to her back or to her side every once in a while. Owen loved her wild dark curls which pointed in every direction. He looked down at Cristina and inhaled the scent of her curls, he lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips closing his eyes sinking in the moment's eternity.

They had put everything that was fragile out of May's reach because she thought the forbidden things were far more interesting than her toys. But unfortunately Owen had left his guitar in one corner of the living room. Once May had spotted it, she determinedly crawled to it and as she ruggedly plucked the strings laughing loudly in joy because she produced sounds it fell to the ground with a nasty noise leaving a big scratch. Owen and Cristina broke apart from their kissing that had become more heated and he quickly leaped forward to grab the guitar. If Owen was somebody else he would have been angry, but Owen was Owen and therefore he wasn't.

"Do you want Daddy to play you a song?" He asked laughing.

"Dada" She answered.

"Whoa! Did you hear that? She said it!" Owen exclaimed.

"Heard it." Cristina approached them and squatted down next to him. "May, can you say Ma-ma? Just say it, it's easy."

"Dada" May repeated encouraged by a widely smiling Owen.

"Ma-ma"

"Dada" May insisted.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging!" Cristina said with pretended indignation. "But you're right anyway, Mummy can't play guitar and you want your Daddy to play, don't you?" May smiled up at Owen with anticipation. He tuned the guitar and played '500 Miles'. She obviously enjoyed it: She laughed and rhythmically moved the upper part of her body.

"May, applause!" Cristina told her daughter after Owen ended the song and showed her how to clap her hands. "Applause!" Cristina repeated and May frenetically clapped her hands and each time her hands met each other producing a clap May blinked a little appalled by the sound. Cristina and Owen both kissed May on the cheek. Owen put the guitar back in the bedroom where it hopefully was safe and joined Cristina who had made herself comfy on the sofa again.

May crawled to the coffee table and grabbed the remote control lying upon it. She sat back and held the remote to her ear like a phone.

"Dada?" She asked looking at him.

"Are you calling me? Oh look my phone rings." He took his cell from his pocket and made a ringing sound. "Who could that be? Hello? This is Owen Hunt." He said in a serious voice. May stared at him with an open mouth but didn't answer.

"Hello? Hello?" Owen repeated. But May apparently lost interest in phoning and handed Owen the remote repeating her new favorite word: "Dada." She crawled away and found a ball which she tried to toss into the air but always let go to late so it just landed upon her making her giggle.

Owen watched her with a permanent smile and glanced at Cristina who had become very quiet in the last minutes. She looked at May but also on the distance at the same time. He touched her thigh and stroked it.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" He asked her in a low voice. She turned to him, he could see there was something on her mind. "Talk to me." He added.

"Are you…" She began but fell silent again, whatever she wanted to say it was difficult for her. Owen reached out and held her hand giving her a smile he hoped was encouraging.

"Do you sometimes still blame me because of the abortion?" She said low but firmly looking at May. That question caught him off guard. He also turned his gaze to May and thought for a minute.

"No. Now I know it wasn't our time. Today we are in a better place. Do you sometimes still blame for the…" For a short moment he struggled with really saying it. "The cheating?" He didn't like to think about it – it was such a dark spot in his life. She looked him into the eyes first without saying anything.

"No" she said firmly.

"I think all this bad stuff made us stronger. We walked through all this darkness, but look at us today. If anybody had told me I would be here someday the day we talked about my cheating I would have never believed him – never. My life never was as bright as it is today."

"It's getting brighter every day." She smiled and softly kissed him. "Just look at her. She's just… is there a superlative of 'perfect'? If not she's perfect – most perfect sounds weird to me." They both looked at May who had just found out how much fun it was to throw her toys down the stairs between the bars of the banisters (which Owen had prepared so she wouldn't fit through them anymore). Every time she heard a toy thudding on the ground downstairs she broke out in a giggle. Then she would look around in the living room to find the next toy. She saw her parents watching her and waved with a rattle.

"Dada!" She exclaimed and pushed the rattle down the stairs.

"You're a great thrower, but you're ruining our parquet downstairs." He admitted.

"We can afford it." Cristina said dryly.

* * *

_**I wish I was good at drawing, so I could draw a picture of May - but unfortunately I'm totally talentfree at this. Do you have any wishes for something I should include in the next chapters? More Drama, more fluff (if this is possible...), lemons, anything else? I mean, I just post chapters of various situations in their life, so there are some options and room for wishes! Make a wish! **_


	9. This is not going to happen

**_Hey folks, I'm sorry for the unusual long delay. You know by now that I usually am a quick updater, but reality needed some attention the last weeks.  
So I watched the first episode of season ten just yesterday and therefore my mind was totally drawn back to our beloved couple and finally I was able to write another chapter._**

9. This is not going to happen

It was all dark and silent in the firehouse at the night before May turned one year old. Said little girl lay in her crib sleeping a fitful sleep because she had caught a cold with fever and a cough. She breathed through her mouth lying on her back, her arms sprawled out, wild curls pointing in every direction.

In the master-bedroom Owen was sound asleep. If you took a close look at his face you could see he was dreaming. From time to time he opened and closed his mouth a little, frowned or raised his eyebrows. His eyes moved rapidly beneath his eyelids. He lay on his side, his right arm resting on Cristina's stomach. She lay on her back – wide awake. She couldn't sleep well that night worrying she could miss May crying or coughing.

Suddenly hers and Owen's pagers went off. Cristina grunted and Owen sat up startled breathing heavily. Cristina was surprised by his sudden reaction and rubbed his back soothingly while reaching for her pager.

"I… sorry… nightmare." He muttered after he calmed down. Cristina looked at him frowning but then turned her attention to her pager and jumped up immediately.

"What? What is it?" Owen asked anxiously.

"911, derailed train – we should get going at once!" She said already putting on a cardigan over her tank top she slept in.

"I'll go and get May!" Owen exclaimed after he had put on his shoes. A short while after the three of them sat in their car on their way to the hospital – in the middle of the night. Cristina and Owen both dressed in sweatpants, May wore her sleepers and was still wrapped in her sleeping bag.

As the family arrived in the ER – all dressed in sleeping clothes – Owen was in chief-modus at once. They were filled in with the details of the derailed train and Owen started giving orders.

"Cristina bring May to day-care, I need you here as soon as possible! Hurry!" He commanded.

"Well, that's what I planned to do!" She said rolling her eyes and hurried off. On her way to the day-care – well night-care would be more suitable that moment – she met Meredith and Derek carrying Zola and Bailey. They hadn't taken the time to dress either: Derek wore slippers and Meredith wore a pink pajama.

"Seriously?" Cristina spat out eyeing Meredith's pink PJs. Meredith just gave her a look that said 'Don't ask!' Then her gaze turned to May who had started to cry because of the hectic rush, she wasn't very fond of.

"Is May okay? Is she still ill?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad."

"You know, the day-care won't take her when she is ill." Meredith commented.

"It's not that bad, they have to take her!"

"Does she have a fever?" Cristina nodded as an answer.

"They won't take her, believe me! I tried that once with Zola, remember?"

"But they have to take her, I don't have any time!"

"But they won't!" Meredith argued. "Can't you call a babysitter?"

"It's four a.m.! And I don't like the most babysitters. I think they're dumb, just not May's intellectual standard!" Cristina insisted.

"Cristina, May is one year old!" Meredith exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"She is one year old? Oh my god! May, it's your birthday! We forgot in all of this hurry! Happy birthday!" Cristina kissed May's cheek. Derek chuckled and shook his head while he listened to Cristina's and his wife's interaction. Meanwhile they had reached the day-care. Bailey, who was two years old by now, and Zola walked into the toy stuffed rooms by themselves. A nurse approached the group of doctors and their children.

"May has caught a cold!" Meredith quickly informed the nurse.

"Mer! Why do you have to stab me in the back?"

"Well, I just don't want May to infect my children. Get a babysitter." Meredith advised. "I have to go!" She added in a sing-song voice. Cristina glared at her and debated what she should do now. Just then she saw Alex and Jo hurrying down the corridor.

"Wilson!" She called out running towards her. "You're on my service, right?"

"Yeah right."

"Take May." She said already handing May to her.

"What?" Jo looked from Cristina to May incredulously.

"Today you're her babysitter. I think you're at least intelligent enough to deal with her."

"May is one year old, Yang." Alex commented while he amusedly eyed Cristina's sweatpants.

"And she's _my_ child, Karev." She responded pointedly. "Just take care of her, don't bore her. By the way it's her birthday." She added addressing Jo and then quickly headed to the ER.

Cristina and Owen both hadn't had any time to look after May until 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Owen had just closed their mutual patient up and together they were scrubbing out.

"I think the worst is over." Owen said.

"We should go and find May." Cristina suggested.

"Find?" Owen asked, she hadn't had the time to tell him the day-care wouldn't take her when she was ill.

"Well, um… she is sick, so I asked Wilson to take care of her. She's on my service today."

"So let's find Wilson." They headed out and separated to find her sooner. After she had searched for her in the resident's lounge Cristina took a look at the board and found Jo's name on it – she was in OR one with Callie. At the gallery of the OR she turned on the loudspeaker.

"Wilson! Where's my daughter!?" Cristina demanded.

"I … I got paged for surgery… and… um" Jo stammered.

"I'm not asking about you, I'm asking about my daughter!"

"On my way here I ran into Dr. Avery and he said he could take her for a while." Cristina didn't wait for any further explanations but made her way to the attending's lounge hoping she would find Jackson and May there. But the room was empty. Apparently every doctor who wasn't in surgery was headed home to get some sleep after this long day. Cristina grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jackson's number.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Avery! Where's my daughter?"

"Cristina?"

"Jackson! Where's May? And where are you?"

"I'm home already, I handed her to Stephanie. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Cristina hung up immediately and paged Edwards. Then she ran along some corridors desperately trying to find them. In the waiting area for visitors she saw May, sitting on the lap of a man she didn't know at all.

"Get your hands off of my daughter!" Cristina demanded approaching the man. He looked up startled. Roughly Cristina grabbed May from the man's arms and held her close.

"Who are you to hold my daughter?" She snapped. Just then Owen found his girls and heard Cristina's dangerous tone.

"What's going on?" he asked and protectively put an arm around Cristina's back.

"My name is Max Hayden and I took care of this young girl here for the last couple of hours because nobody seemed to look after her. I work for the social services." He stretched out his hand. Cristina watched him with a hostile gaze, possessively tightening her hold on May while Owen was polite enough to shake his hand.

"I assume you are her father, Dr. Hunt?" He went on addressing Owen, because it was pretty obvious Cristina was her mother. Owen nodded in affirmation.

"Well, do you mind to give me your phone number, I'm sure the social welfare office would like to talk to you some day." He friendly explained. Cristina's mouth dropped open and Owen's face fell.

"We- we're taking good care of May!" He quickly said. "I'm sure this is not necessary."

"Well I would like to pass the decision if it is necessary to the welfare office. I think it is possible for us to get your phone number – as chief of surgery you are well-known. Have a nice day, Dr. Hunt. Dr.-" He questioningly looked at Cristina.

"Yang." She said blankly.

"Dr. Yang." He repeated and left. Cristina and Owen stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally Owen gulped and embraced a nearly traumatized Cristina.

"It was a long day, we should… get home." He said and guided her in the direction of the parking lot.

At home they showed May her birthday presents and she started playing with them. They had postponed her birthday-party for the weekend because of her cold. While May crawled around in the living room Owen sat next to Cristina, who had been very quiet, on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this really happening?" She finally asked.

"Cristina, they are going to call and I will talk to them and they will see that we're good parents for May. This is not going to happen." He tried to assure her. She took a deep breath and finally squatted down to May and played with her. Owen himself closed his eyes for a few seconds and tried to wipe all the worry in his heart away. He wanted to enjoy his lovely daughter's first birthday as much as he could.

_**Well, you see, I really love fluff, but life isn't always one of the fluffiest - even I know that by now. I read your wishes and suggestions and I hope I can live up to your expectations in this chapter and in the following chapters! Thank you for all your kind reviews! I hope my next update will be sooner!**_


	10. More than anything

10. More than anything

Owen sat with the laptop on the couch in the firehouse on his day off while May had her midday sleep and Cristina was at the hospital. He was concentrated on finance statistics as suddenly the phone rang. He took it up from the coffee table and answered.

"Dr. Hunt? This is Max Hayden from the social services, we met in the lobby of your hospital before." Owen blinked a few times and tried to collect his thoughts. Cristina and him had tried to suppress the thought of the social welfare service wanting to inspect their life and how they took care of May. And after they hadn't called for six weeks they were almost sure the social services had forgotten about them.

"Yeah I remember, Mr. Hayden. How can I help you?" He asked politely while he was glad it was him answering the phone and not Cristina. _Her politeness would be … well… limited._ He thought.

"As a social worker it was my duty to report the difficult situation of you and your wife as full-time surgeons raising your child to the social welfare service and it turned out your case is of some interest to them."

_Case? _Owen repeated disbelievingly in mind not even bothering to correct Hayden with the use of the term 'wife' for Cristina. Actually speechless he tried to think of something to say but only one thing occurred to him:

"So?"

"So, I was given the task of examining your and especially your daughter's living conditions. For that I would like to set a date to visit you at your home when you, your wife and of course your daughter are home. I would like to suggest Tuesday at 3:30 p.m. Is this okay with you?"

Owen gulped.

"Well… yeah, that's okay with me. I… um… yeah." He stuttered and made a mental note to postpone the board meeting that was set for that day.

"So, I'm looking forward to seeing you on Tuesday then." Hayden said a little too happy for Owen's taste.

"Me too." He said but thought the opposite.

"Goodbye Dr. Hunt."

"Goodbye." Owen hung up with a sigh. He didn't know what to feel. Partly he was worried but mostly he was mad. How could anybody think they weren't giving May all the love and care a child deserves? And then he was worried and afraid of Cristina's reaction to the bad news. He knew her and the cool surface she carried towards most people, but he of all people knew best what a loving and caring and vulnerable creature sometimes lived beneath it. Yes, she was a strong woman – he barely knew anybody else that strong – but she was strong because she had been hit to the core a few times. And this? This would definitely hit her core.

* * *

As Cristina came home Owen was just holding both of May's hands and practiced walking with her. Reaching the top of the stairs Cristina squatted down and stretched her arms out.

"Hey kiddo, walk here, right into Mummy's arms!" She encouraged her.

"Mummy!" May exclaimed. Owen let go off her hands and she made the last three steps on her own falling into Cristina's arms grinning proudly up to her. Owen sadly watched Cristina as she cuddled with May knowing he soon would have to burst her bubble and tell her the bad news.

She let May crawl to her playing area (which was practically the whole living room, because she liked to spread her toys everywhere possible) and got up glancing up at Owen with sparkling eyes. He stroked her cheek and gave her a short but soft kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Great!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just great!" She drew his head closer and let her lips graze his ever so lightly. He felt her tongue softly caressing his upper lip. Their kisses were never lame or routine, but always passionate. Sometimes he even felt like it was their first kiss, every time feeling the urge to explore this fascinating woman that was the mother of his daughter all over again. He just fell in love with her all over again. Leaning in the kiss he put a hand into her thick silky curls. But before his body could react to their seemingly eternal burning passion he stopped himself.

"Um… there's a thing I need to tell you." He began. "You remember May's birthday when she had a cold and the day-care couldn't take her?" Cristina nodded already fearing the worst.

"Well that guy, Hayden, called and he wants or is given the task to visit us here at Tuesday afternoon."

He watched her face for a reaction which was motionless as she just nodded again. Owen knew that expression. Frozen at the outside it would eat her up on the inside. She would try to hold the motionlessness as long as possible but he also knew it was only a matter of time until she would eventually melt down.

Without saying a word she turned and made her way to May and watched her playing. Owen followed her and placed a hand at her back lightly rubbing it to calm the both of them. May obviously noticed the tension in the room, made a face and began to cry. Cristina picked her up and held her tight and Owen gave them both a calming kiss on their cheeks.

"We should feed her some dinner and tuck her in, she's probably tired." He told her.

Later that evening, after they had tucked May in they lay in their bed side by side. Cristina still hadn't said much but suddenly she took Owen's hand and squeezed it hard with a desperate look in her eyes. He turned to her and saw the worry, fear and also some anger plainly written on her face.

He pulled her closer and held her tight while she reached with her hands around him. Clinging to him she buried her face at his chest.

"Shhh" He made and kissed her hair. "Everything's going to be alright." He told her and he – worried himself – really wanted to believe it.

"He's coming here and he will see that we are giving May a good life. He'll see she has everything she needs. We take good care of her and support her and teach her all the things a toddler has to learn and most importantly we love her and he will see that, Cristina. It's not possible that he doesn't see that." He soothingly caressed her cheek as she pulled back a little to look him into the eyes.

"You are a good father, Owen." She said gravely and then smiled a small smile before leaning in for a kiss.

"I love the two of you more than anything in the world." He answered.


End file.
